User talk:AppleDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Koopa Paratroopa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainbowroad6w (Talk) 23:52, November 26, 2011 Re: Hi AppleDragon! I'm Rainbowroad6w, head admin (which just recently happened :-D) at MarioWiki, but you can call me Rain, Rainbow, Rainbowroad, RR, or my whole username if you wish. :-) Hey, the chat is literally that. You get to chat with people on it. It's much like stuff like iChat or a chat program on a PC. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the chat isn't really all that interesting here. The only ones ever possibly on are mostly me or Wattz2000, but both of us aren't on all that much anyways. :-/ You know what? Are you possibly interested in Sonic at all? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well there's a chat at Sonic News Network that's active a lot and gets a lot of users. But, as part of the rules, the user must make 100 edits (30 of those being mainspace) in order to join the chat. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Random users got on chat without even saying hi or doing any edits. The chat is part of the wiki. But it's a wiki, and wikis are things that users can freely edit at, not just do chatting. The chat is just a special feature. So SNN decided that rule after having this problem. I supported the new policy. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You can simply just go to the very top of a Wikia page (very, very top) on the bar where you username is. There should be a button on that bar that says "Start a wiki". --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't work? How does it not work? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Uh... what box? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Regarding New Wikis I noticed you are interested in creating a new wiki. Given that you are unaware how to operate the application process, I strongly recommend you do not embark upon the task of creating a new wiki as it will only get harder from this point on. Instead, stretch your legs out here and learn how utalize all of Wikia's services and tools before you try anything big. - The Count 01:26, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol what Count said. I was getting to that. I was just trying to figure out your problems. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're going to need to fill out forms and learn coding that is significantly more complex than the initial application, (something that really frustrates me about Wikia) and RainbowRoad likely doesn't have the time to walk you through it all. - The Count 01:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't add Bosses category to those pages. The Bosses category holds all the subcategories of bosses. Not individual pages themselves. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) What is the wiki about? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... don't know what that is. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I'm not much of a book reader. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) What's it about? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I probably wouldn't be interested, sorry. I hate cats. Love dogs, though. :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 22:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not a book reader, and that's that. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC)